This invention relates to anti-friction bearings, and in particular relates to the construction and assembly of anti-friction bearing assemblies employing split race rings, such as double row ball bearing assemblies. The invention also relates to roller bearing assemblies.
Double row ball bearing assemblies such as those of relatively thin cross-sectional design require a high degree of manufacturing accuracy, as well as careful handling and matching of the component elements during assembly. Presently such bearings are manufactured by procedures in which one or more trial assemblies of the inner and outer race rings are made with ball contact angle or other assembly relationship tests being run after each trial assembly. The trial assemblies are undertaken to establish a preferred assembly relationship including circumferential orientation of the split race rings to achieve proper alignment and load distribution. The assembler makes match marks on the race rings at the preferred circumferential position for purposes of final assembly. The race rings are then secured together for assembly in a bearing housing or onto a shaft by means such as a snap assembly or metal ring.
Conventional bearings of the type described present a number of problems in their manufacture, assembly and use. The metal snap assemblies for holding the race rings in their preferred orientation create difficulties during the multiple trial assemblies. The use of the snap assemblies increases the risk of damage during assembly of the bearing elements, and assembly errors can be introduced from sources such as thermal expansion and contraction during use of the snap assembly. In addition split race rings which are secured together by such snap assemblies can creep circumferentially when loads are applied so that the preferred circumferential orientation is lost.
In certain conventional roller bearing designs one of the race rings is made as an integral piece having a machined groove which forms a raceway for the rollers. The requireement for machining such a groove thereby limits the degree of surface finish, accuracy and roller control which can be achieved in the bearing.
There is thus a requirement for anti-friction bearing assemblies which will obviate the problems encountered with existing bearing designs.